


A Little Pain

by littlegalaxy7



Category: bts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Breakups, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Piercings, References to Depression, References to insecurity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegalaxy7/pseuds/littlegalaxy7
Summary: Jin and you are completely different, opposite from money to priorities. You stand for being yourself, Jin well...he worries a lot about what others think of him. You're his little princess who could care less what anyone thinks. Having differences can only last so long so of course you break up. And that's okay because its life but you weren't counting on it hurting THAT fucking bad ha.Three years later, you go with your friends to a tattoo shop for piercings only to lay eyes on him for the first time after he walked away. Seokjin is a the proud owner of the shop and completely different than the college preppy boy you dated.





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies ^.^ this is my first au, please be kind. A few things to consider about this work.
> 
> \- I am not sure how long I will make this whether its just a one shot or lots of chapters but as I progress I will clarify.  
> \- I do get heavy on the angst but give warnings. Please stay safe as you read along. I will of course add warnings if there is anything that I consider a trigger  
> -I am not a professional tattoo artist nor have I have worked in a shop so bare with me for not knowing everything that involves body modification  
> -I am bilingual, my grammar and punctuation or wording isnt perfect >.> I'm sorry
> 
> I was inspired by an edit I came across twitter done by @mindales ! I will not repost their work on here out of respect for the artist but please check out their account, they are beautiful!   
> Jin, owner of a tattoo parlor, with piercings and experience in tattoos definitely deserves to be written. Hopefully I do justice to @mindales' edit :) ENJOY!

2016

It starts like this.

Its the first day of college as a senior. You've already found the hang of what you will and NOT do at school when you attend your classes. There are three kinds of students that represent the environment of the classroom. The student who is never afraid of sitting on the first row with the intention of being called out by the professor, the student who rather sit in the middle to keep it neutral but well balanced enough to hear clearly what the professor says and then theres YOU who definitely doesn't ever volunteer to sit in the front or close enough to be asked to participate in any discussions. You're not dumb or careless but you detest the idea of having attention upon yourself.

Besides, the less attention anyone gives you, the better it will be to finish school once and for all. There's the fact that no matter how hard you try to show your ability to complete tasks and answer questions correctly, people refuse to acknowledge your intelligence. Why? Because they only see your well manicured black nails, jet blue-black hair and your black outfits. You would imagine that shit was over with in high school but it isn't any different. You walk into the classroom with the intention of sitting in the back only to be one of many with the same intention. The class is filling up as you try your best to find a back seat and it only worsens when pricks take your seat before you can. Of course you'd end up in the first row of your psychology class. Why would it be easy for you to be accommodated in a world who could care less of what you want? So there you go sitting on the last seat left next to preppy boy who just so happens to prepare his stupid desk. He smiles at the professor while he places many damn black pens vertically, above his red notebook. Its not that you're mean and hate people. Well you DO but its just that preppy boy isn't supposed to be that handsome or take your breath away. Your legs shouldn't wobble like spaghetti noodles but yet they do. To make matters worse he fucking smells so good...you are tempted to sniff him and catch yourself as you remember where the fuck you are and how shocking it would be to scare Mr. Handsome with your "bad ways".

"Good morning class. I have decided to assign your seats permanently based on where you're sitting now."

Just your luck to be forced to sit in the least favorable place in class. _Fuck_. Just as you come to terms that you will more than likely be asked questions every time you come to the class, you look through your bag for the only pen you managed to find in your room. You begin to panic once you realize you're out of luck and your pen is nowhere in the side pockets of your Jack Skellington messenger bag. _I guess I'll have to memorize everything. Mother-_

"Do you need a pen?" He says.

As hard as you might ignore the shiver run down your spine at the sound of his velvety voice, you pretend not to hear him. 

"Hey. Its okay to have one of my pens. I have plenty." he whispers softly into your ear.

You jump at his proximity without a warning but knowing he is waiting for you to answer him. Nothing good comes from talking to anyone. You bring out curiosity with your choice of clothing and opinions. Making friends or acquaintances only gets you hurt. Just because your friends accept you as you are, doesn't mean everyone else does. Sooner or later there will be a prank, a joke, a bet as if you're not allowed to be treated decently like any other human being. Its with great surprise that someone like _him_ would even consider lending you a pen. Why? What for? What does he get out of being nice to you anyway.

"I'm fine. Thanks." you say.

"Please just take it. This professor grades for taking notes so you're better off accepting my pen."

You began to get irritated at the mere fact that he _insists_ in giving you his stupid pen. He's obviously not going to let it go for whatever reason he may have with only giving you the choice to just be rude to make things easier for you, for him. As you frown and look up to began to say something you regret, you pause to admire his face. He really is unbelievably beautiful. It says a lot coming from _you_ , the one who refuses to give the time of day to pretty boys. Pretty boys are always curious. Pretty boys think the world owes them gratitude for serving anyone who is beneath them. You know their kind. It boosts their ego to look good in front of everyone because if they look good in front of everyone, then they hold the higher power. 

"Listen. I really am not trying to bother you but I know how Professor Yung is. He's picky."

It's aggravating how much power he already has over you with just a small time of interacting. You want to resist, make him shut the hell up and never bother speaking to him again. Talking makes you exhausted and he's obviously a talker. You attempt for the second time to say something that will get him to back off as you look at his collection of pens. _Super Mario? What the fuck?_

"Super Mario pens?" you ask.

In the instant that you mention Mario, you can't help to glance at his smile illuminating his perfect, smooth face. His eyes light up like a kid with a happy meal. Just as you notice his eyes, you notice that his ears have now begun to turn red.

"Oh! Yes. He's my favorite. I had to get as many as I could before they sold out." he giggles quietly.

In the end, you accept his stupid pen because you care more about your grades and _not_ at the fact that Mr. Handsome is too fucking cute for owning Super Mario pens.


	2. Kim Seokjin to his Mario, Jack Skellington to your Sally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're stuck with him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be quite honest, my writing involves a lot of cursing so fair warning.
> 
> The angst hasn't begun but it will.
> 
> I don't know why there is so much fluff sskskdnfn but enjoy it while it lasts :D
> 
> Once again, I apologize in advance for my bad grammar and mistakes . I just REALLY wanted to share this chapter with you while it's still fresh in my mind at 2:23 a.m. tee hee

It goes like this.

After the incident of the stupid Super Mario pen, you would imagine that would be the end of it but NO. Professor Yung assigns you with preppy boy for a group project about Sternberg’s theory. Out of all theories to write a research paper on, Professor Yung choses  _ The Duplex Theory of Love _ . It’s not just the fact that you will have to work together with preppy boy but you’re uncomfortable with that subject. Come on, its cliché and quite stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. tHeOrY oF lOvE. 

_ How original prof. 😒 _

You’re left with no choice but to turn around to your left and talk to him about setting up locations and times to meet up. School isn’t the only task you can focus on because you’re a part-timer at a salon. It’s not the best job to have, cleaning every drop of hair that falls front clients when they get their hair done but you would rather start somewhere. You couldn’t be more grateful for Mrs. Oh for giving you the chance of gaining experience for your future. In order to not interfere with work, you must set up a schedule with him.

“So Sally, when can we meet up?” he cockily says with a smirk.

“My name is not Sally,  _ Mario.” _

“Really? I would imagine it would be since Jack is practically your boyfriend” he teases.

“What the fuck, I dont know-

_ Oh. Jack. As in Jack Skellington. He noticed your bag. _

He smirks again, waiting for you to realize that he meant your bag. He could've of just simply asked for your name but he obviously thinks he's funny. As you look up, you freeze when he places his hands on his small, beautiful face to focus on you. It's so tempting to want to poke his fluffy cheeks but you will  _ never _ let him know that.

You learn that his name is Kim Seokjin. Jin. Great. Now preppy boy isn’t just preppy boy anymore. It’s Jin. Seokjin. The man with the plump lips that should be bitten at all times. The man with the velvety voice and the high pitched laugh that sounds like a wind pipe. Kim Seokjin, the man with the shiny hair that is just  _ asking _ to be touched. The man who now has a name. Now that his fucking cute face has a name, it will be harder for you not to think of him twenty-four seven.

As relieving as it is to be on your last year of college, you are piled up with classes and work. You don’t have the privilege of having support from your parents but you dream of starting a business. You dream of everyone entering your salon without the fear of ever being discriminated for who they are. You dream of having a place where everyone can dress and style their hair however the fuck they want without the outside world telling them they have to conform to be basic,  _ professional _ . You know it won’t be easy to get there but you will. Dreams come with a price and that price comes in the form of paying your bills. You both decide it is only reasonable to work on the research paper after you get out of work and on days that you are off. Seokjin works as well but you refuse to ask where he works. Asking questions about his life will only make things personal and you’re only agreeing to meet up for school purposes. The less you know about his life, the easier you can keep yourself intact. After all, it was the greatest mistake you ever made the last time you were curious about someone. Curiosity will get you nowhere but in trouble. Curiosity is the little child that asks Life for things they can never have. Life will always give you the chance to be curious but sometimes it's better to keep the snoopiness to yourself.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

It's twenty minutes until 9:00 p.m. and the fidgeting won’t stop. You sweep and sweep knowing damn well there is no more hair left on the maroon floor. Mrs. Oh can tell you have something in your mind but doesn’t ask you what it is with the fear of making your edginess worse. Her kindness doesn’t go unnoticed as she places a cup of jasmine tea in your hands.

“Dear I don’t know what has you so nervous but here, it’ll calm down your nerves,” she says with a warm smile.

“Thank you,” you say with a flushed face.

“Whatever is bothering you, it's going to be okay,” she reassures you.

_ If she only knew ha. _ There is no use in making such a big deal that you will be meeting Seokjin. You refuse to tell Mrs. Oh to avoid misunderstandings. Seokjin isn’t important. He’s just a man. A hot one. But nothing special. You can do this. You will walk in that study lab and not be intimidated by his presence or his enchanting fucking smile. Everything will be okay as Mrs. Oh reassured you. It’s not a big deal to be in a room, alone with Jin. Nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? :) please don't be shy to leave comments. I really appreciate it!


End file.
